Just One More Day
by SilverChocolate
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP Sorry, long time no come. I was sickbusy. : Helga finds out she's dying and has a few more weeks to live. What happens? How does everyone react? How does she spend the last sacred days?
1. Showy Touchy

Helga has a few more weeks to live. How does she spend them? **A/N::** They're in High School! Please, read and review. 

****

Chapter One: Showy Touchy 

"Phebes, hold my book for me," said Helga, struggling with opening her locker. She had three books in her hands...that was partly why she couldn't open it. But also because the lockers were so old and broken down, no one could open it. 

"Okay, Helga." Pheobe said sweetly. All of her items were organized (as usual). 

Helga tried opening her locker. "23, 14, 5..." she mumbled. She fiddled with the handle and pulled and pulled. But nothing happened. "ARG!" She growled and slammed her hand on the black metal. "WHY WON'T YOU OPEN?!" 

Just then Arnold and Gerald came walking by. They stopped and looked at Helga strangely as she pounded on her locker. Arnold and Gerald were like the big guys on campus. They were tall, awesome basketball players and strong. Oh yeah, and good looking. Helga changed a lot too. She got in touch with her girlier side and had two eyebrows! Many guys have been asking her out ever since she first got in High School (going through the summer of change). But always refused their offers. 

"Uh, Helga, I don't think you're supposed to open your locker like that," interjected Arnold while Gerald chuckled. 

Helga turned her head to them, as her silky blonde hair swayed. "I've tried ten times!" 

"Here, let me try to open it," said Arnold. "Eleventh time is the charm! What's your combination?" 

"It's 23...14...5." 

Arnold turned the knob and pulled the handle. It opened. "There you go, Helga. Have fun," he said. Gerald and Arnold walked away. 

Helga gently parted a sigh. "Is it just me or is Arnold being nicer and nicer to me?" she wondered aloud. 

Pheobe gently giggled. "Oh Helga, you're always day dreaming about him. But you have to know he DOES have Lila..." 

Helga scowled. "You're right...you're always right." 

Pheobe handed Helga her book. "Well, don't give your hopes up." Pheobe was still shorter than Helga...being five foot five and Helga being five foot ten. 

Helga closed her locker and walked with Pheobe to class. 

"Hello, Helga!" Rhonda said loudly. Her hair was still the same. "I saved you a seat!" She patted the desk next to her. Rhonda was always wanting to be as popular as Helga has become so she was always sucking up to her. 

"Hi Rhonda!" exclaimed Helga sarcastically. She sat down at the desk Rhonda saved her. Only because for the last few years she realized calling people names was childish and not being nice didn't pay off. 

"Okay, Class. Today I have some very sad news for you all," said the teacher very sadly. 

The class suddenly grew silent. 

"I have news that my mother has just died of cancer," he said softly. 

People began whispering until Helga shushed them. 

"What kind of cancer did she have?" Some asked outloud. 

"Cancer in her liver." He sighed. "I guess it was her time to pass..." Tears dwelled in his eyes. 

Chills ran down Helga's spine. She despised hearing about death or even thinking about it. It scared her too much. She remembered how scared she was when she thought she was dying of Monkey-Nucleousus. Death was evil. 

***

Helga sat in the cafeteria with a blank stare on her face. Mindlessly fidling with her tapioca pudding. 

"Helga, are you alright?" asked Sid. He put his tray down next to her. 

"Oh? Huh? Yeah...I'm alright...thanks for asking," she smiled. 

Sid blushed and smiled. "Good...just don't get all zoned out." He walked away. 

Helga gave a small sigh. Sid was always doing that to her. Just because she was so nice to him; giving him her extra candy and lending him money that he still didn't pay back. 

Helga looked around while her friends chatted away. Suddenly her eyes widened to see Arnold with Lila. He had fell so badly to feed her. 

Helga shook her head and focused on her food again. 

Suddenly a pain hit her stomache. She held her breath. Lately (actually for a couple of months), her stomach had been hurting like that a lot. But after a while it went away. 

"Helga, are you having those stomach pains again?" Pheobe asked curiously. 

"Yeah...but don't worry, I'm okay now," she slightly groaned. 

"Maybe you should check it out with a doctor..." 

"No, no...really. I'm fine," said Helga forcing a smile on her face. 

Pheobe nodded slowly. "If you say so, Helga." 

***

"Arnold, you have ketchup on your chin. Here, let me clean it up for you," said Lila. She licked a handkercheif and dabbed his chin. 

"Eugh, Lila! Please, not in front of everyone!" Arnold groaned. They were in the parking lot at the busy time in the day. After school. 

"Hold still, dear!" She demanded in her "sweet" voice. "I need to fix your hair a bit..." 

Arnold groaned some more as Lila spritzed water on his hair and made it neat. 

"There. Now you're perfect," she kissed his cheek. 

"Now can we get in the car?" He asked irritably. 

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to say that I'm going to a baby-sitting job down the street, so I won't be needing a ride. But thanks anyway, dearest!" She smiled and kissed his forehead and walked away. 

"Bye," he said softly. Before getting into his car, he looked around. "Hey Helga!" He shouted, waving his hand. "Want a ride?" 

Helga walked over to him and his car. 

"So, Helga...want a ride?" He smiled. 

Helga looked at his beaten up car. "Does this thing even give rides?" 

"This baby runs smoothly." He grinned. "Come on and ride the magic charriot." 

Helga laughed. "What about Lila?" She asked mockingly. 

"She has some dumb baby-sitting job..." he said softly. 

"What about Gerald?" 

"His brother lent him the car. Now hurry and get in before we get caught in traffic." 

Helga walked around the car and got in. "So, after five months she still gives you no kiss?" 

Arnold sighed. "Yeah, she wants to take it 'slowly'." He drove out of the parkinglot. 

Helga chuckled. "How slow can you get?" 

"Not much slower than that. But I must say, she still gives me butterflies..."

"Are you sure it's not nausea?" Helga laughed. Arnold chuckled along with her. 

Arnold turned on the radio and bobbed his head to the beat. 

"Why are you still with Lila anyway?" 

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know...I guess because she's sweet and smart..." 

"She acts like your mother.." said Helga. Suddenly her hand clasped over her mouth. "Oops, I'm sorry...I meant that...well..." 

"I know what you mean," chuckled Arnold. "You don't need to say sorry. You're right...she's always treating me like a kid. But I guess I got used to it." 

Helga nodded. She glanced at him and began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Arnold asked, looking at her every now and then. 

"Your hair." She tried to hold it in. "Lila's idea of neat and nice is totally bad." 

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess." 

"You're full of 'i guesses' while talking about Lila." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So, I think you should break up with her." 

"Come on. Really." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Really." 

"I'll think about it," he said under his breath, stopping in front of Helga's house. 

"Bye," she said, messing up his hair and getting out of the car. 

Arnold waved and watched her get in the door. 

__

Oh my love, thought Helga, _I do wish that you'll do away with Lila and realize that you belong with me..._

She leaned against the door and sighed. 

"Helga, dear, is that you?" Mariam called. 


	2. Phone Call

****

A/N:: Thanks for the reviews...Here's Chapter Two of "Just One More Day" (And please, keep reviewing!) 

****

Chapter Two:: Phone Call 

"Yeah, Mom." Said Helga, walking into the kitchen. 

"How was your day, dear?" asked Mariam, sipping a smoothie. 

"Oh, you know, just regular." 

"I know something that'll make it spectacular...guess what?" she asked excitedly. 

"What?" 

"Olga called today. I thought you might've been interested," she said happily. 

__

Mom hasn't been interested in what Olga ever since she married Jonathan... 

"Um...what's new with her?" 

"Well, she's pregnant!" She exclaimed. 

Helga squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! Are you serious, Mom?" 

"Yes! Very serious. She's coming next month with Brian!" 

"Mom, his name's Jonathan..." 

"Oh, yes, that's right..._him_." 

Helga clasped her hands together and smiled. "Wow, Olga's pregnant." She gave a slight chuckle. "I never saw that coming..." 

"Invigorating, isn't it?" 

"Very...does Dad know?" 

"Yup, I called him...although after I told him, there was a very long pause." 

Helga giggled. "Okay, well, I'm going upstairs. Call me when it's time for dinner." She grabbed an apple and ran up. 

Helga shut the door and picked up her phone. "Hi Phebes! You'll never guess what I found out!" 

"What did you find out?" Pheobe asked eagerly on the other line. 

"Olga's pregnant!" 

"Wow!" 

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it amazing? I never thought – Olga – out of all people would get pregnant. I've thought she was too wholesome to...you know..." 

"It's natural, Helga...it's –," 

"Yes, yes...I know...instinct." Helga laughed. "Oh wait, there's someone on the other line." 

Helga pressed another button. "Hello?" 

"Helga?" said a high-pitched voice. 

"Lila?!" asked Helga in amazement. 

"Can we talk?" She sounded desperate. 

"Hold on..." Helga pressed a button. "Hey, Phebes...I gotta go...yeah...bye!...Hello? Lila?" 

"Yes, Helga..." 

"Why did you call me again?" Helga asked dryly. 

"Because...I need to talk to you." 

"Oh, okay. What about?" 

"Well, you and Arnold have been friends for a long time, right?" 

"Um...I guess you can say that," mumbled Helga. 

"Well, I was just wondering..." 

"What?" 

"I was just wondering if you think that I should break up with Arnold." 

Helga's throat dried up. "Uh...well... I don't know." 

"I need an answer," demanded Lila. 

"Do you love him?" 

"Of course...I love him. That's why I do everything for him..." 

"Are you scared to get intimate with him? I mean, to kiss him?" 

"Yes...who wouldn't? I mean, for all I know he could be a rapist." 

Helga covered the receiver and started laughing. She couldn't help it. "Hello? Hello? Helga, are you there?" 

"OH," Helga took a deep breath. "I'm here; sorry. Anyway, after being with him for so long, don't you think you've gained his trust?" 

"I'm not sure...I don't think he's as trust-worthy as Brainy. Brainy's so quiet. So preserved...not as active as Arnold. That's what I like so much about him." 

"Excuse me a second," said Helga softly, covering the receiver again. She began to laugh again. This time much harder..._So Lila is in love with Brainy...this is too good to be true._ "Do you have a crush on Brainy?" 

"Pardon me?" Lila asked in a fake innocent tone. 

"You heard me...I think you have a crush on Brainy!" 

Lila let out a exasperated sigh. "Yes..fine. You know now. Is it such a crime?" 

"No, no. Not at all. But if you like someone else, I think you should go with Brainy." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean! Just go out with Brainy while you're still with Arnold. You know, to see who you like better as a boyfriend." 

"But I've been with Arnold for so long, I don't think -," 

"I don't see what's wrong with doing it. You should go for it." 

"Um, okay...but does that mean I'll have to ask him?" 

"No, a little pixie is going to ask him," said Helga sarcastically. "Yes, that means you'll ask him. I know you can do it." 

"Thanks a bunch, Helga..." 

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, how did you get my number?" 

"Arnold gave it to me. He said whenever he's down in the dumps he calls you...so I gave it a whip. Bye..." 

"Bye..." 

Helga hung up; she was speechless after what Lila told her about what Arnold said about her. Usually, she would go crazy about it and squeal on her bed. But, she reserved her excitement and smiled. 

***

There was smoke all around her. She looked around aimlessly in the smoke. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Helga asked outloud. 

There were moans all around. She could feel a cold sweat on her forehead. Nervously, she took a step forward and fell down. Luckily, she grabbed onto a rock on the side of the big hole she fell in. 

"Help me!" She cried. "Someone, please!" 

Dark shadows looked at her from above. Her arm reached up towards them. They didn't even bother trying to help her. 

"Save me," she moaned. Her grasp was slowly slipping from the rock. Suddenly, she woke up and realized she was in her own room in the dark. Her breath was uneven and her head was hot. 

Quickly she got out of her bed and ran downstairs to get a cup of water. 

"Get a grip on yourself, Helga," she said to herself. "It's just a dream...that's been haunting you forever." 

***

"Uh, Hi Helga..." said Brainy from behind her. 

"Hello, Brainy..." 

"How are you?" He breathed. 

Helga shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." 

He continued breathing loudly. "I can't hold this from you any longer..." he confessed. 

__

Here we go again, thought Helga. _"Helga, I love you...I love you...please go out with me." _

"What?" 

"It's over between us..." 

Helga couldn't help but giggle a bit. She pouted. "Aw, really?" She said sarcastically. 

"Yes." He looked down. "We've had good times..." 

Helga laughed. "Yes, we did." 

"Now I'm with Lila," he looked at her and smiled goofily. 

Helga had an astonished look on her face. "Well, well, well..."

He nodded. 

"Have fun with her," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Bye now." She walked away. This time Brainy didn't collapse on the floor. 

****

A/N:: Just wait, there'll be more to come. 


	3. Surviving

****

A/N:: **_Nftnat_**- Oopsies...*pout* sorry...But, hey, Great Minds Think Alike? Well, I am sorry; please don't be afraid. *giggle* 

**__**

Cindy Moon-Sorry....MY SELF ESTEEM got kicked in the dirt. *sigh* But, maybe in the future..I will put them up again when everyone forgets I even had them. Maybe even think of a better title...catchier one *wink*

****

Chapter Three: Surviving

"You know, things have really been going well with Brainy and Lila," said Helga. 

"Yes...for the last three weeks, it's like they've been inseparable," smiled Pheobe. "Until Arnold comes along..." 

"Yeah, that kinda ruins their moments. Look at how they're sitting so close to each other. Whispering things into each other's ears...gently kissing each other on the cheek. They're so carefree just because Arnold is out practicing basketball." 

"Isn't it romantic?" 

"Very..." She sighed and looked at the door. Arnold barged in with his jersey (number 8!!) and a basketball under his arm. "Uh-oh..." mumbled Helga. 

Pheobe gasped. "Helga! You have to do something!" 

"I can't – I mean, it's probably going to be too -," her voice trailed off as she watched Arnold confront Lila. 

"Lila...I can't believe it. You and Brainy?" He said with pain in his voice. 

Lila got up from her seat. "Arnold, I can explain..." 

"Explain? What's there to explain?" He threw the basketball down to the ground. Everyone turned their heads around to watch. "I don't need explaining to see how you've betrayed me!" 

"I didn't betray you! I just wanted to see who I liked more..." 

"Who you liked more? WHO YOU LIKED MORE?" Tears were dwelling in Arnold's eyes. "How could you? After 5 months...you still can't decide if you like me?" 

Lila looked down. "Sorry, Arnold," she said timidly. 

"Sorry's not going to fix anything!" 

"But Helga said it would be okay...because I love the both of you...and I wanted to see -," 

"So Helga said it would be okay?" Arnold glanced at Helga, sneering. 

"Arnold," said Helga, getting out of her seat. "Please..." 

Arnold turned away and stormed out of the cafeteria. Helga raced out and chased him. She caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Arnold, come on...I only told her that because you don't know how much she talked about him..." 

Arnold turned away. 

"You even said so yourself...she wasn't REALLY your type. I thought, this way she could realize who she really cared about more. She was having doubts..." said Helga timidly. 

Arnold looked up at her. "Really?" 

Helga nodded. 

Arnold gave a little smirk and started chuckling a bit. "What so funny? I don't see why you're so happy..." 

"The fact that Lila and I weren't perfect for each other. Everyone was wrong! And now I finally have an excuse to dump her!" 

"Um...okay...are you feeling alright, Arnold?" 

Arnold caught his breath. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just – well – thanks, Helga." 

"Thanks? For what?" 

"For making me realize that Lila wasn't perfect after all." 

"No one's perfect..." sighed Helga.

***

"Lila, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to break up," declared Arnold.   
"No, Arnold! You can't possibly say that!" she whined. 

"Yes I can. I realized that we're not good together. We're like..jelly and relish." 

"Jelly and relish can work! I can make it work!" 

"No, you can't. I'm sorry, but we have to move on. Besides, it seems that you and Brainy are getting along swimmingly." 

"But – but..."

"Ah, we've had our moments. I'm sorry we have to end it this way," said Arnold softly, kissing her cheek. "Tomorrow I'll give you all of your things back." 

"And I guess you can have your varsity jacket back," she sobbed as she took it out from her backpack and put it in his hands. 

"Thanks...Hey, um...don't feel bad, Lila. It had to've ended sooner or later, right?" 

Lila nodded and steadied her breath. "Y-y-yeah..." 

"Don't worry...you'll have a better time with Brainy anyway." Arnold said as he walked away. The farther he walked away from her, the more he began feeling bad. He felt like scum. He shouldn't have broken up with her...she was nearly perfect. But he remembered what Helga said. No one was perfect. _No one but Lila_, he thought. 

***

"Hey Helga, want another ride?" asked Arnold, walking with her out to the parking lot. 

"Sure." She took a good look at him. There was something different... "Wow, I didn't see you wear that jacket in a long time!" She grinned. 

Arnold looked down. "Oh, yeah. Lila gave it back." 

"Poor thing. Must be crushed." 

"I am," he sighed. 

"Not you. I meant Lila," she chuckled as they got into his car. 

"Oh...yeah...she's crushed too," he said dryly. 

Helga looked down. "I'm sorry," she said. 

"Why?" 

"I guess it's partly my fault that you broke up with Lila. I'm the one who told her to go for Brainy." 

Arnold let out a strained breath. "Don't worry about it. It had to happen sooner or later. This was just a bit sooner," he gulped. "She was only perfect and beautiful and smart and..." 

"Hey, she can't be THAT good," interjected Helga. "Like I said before, no one's perfect! I can even help you think of some flaws." 

"She has no flaws, okay? You'll have a hard time trying to think of some..." 

"Her hair," said Helga. 

"What about her hair?" 

"It's ugly. I mean, she's ALWAYS had her hair in pigtails. How plain can you get? With green ribbons? Always ribbons! She never gives up. It's like she's obsessed with ribbons!" 

Arnold gave a slight chuckle. "That's not funny." 

"You're right...what's funny is the way she talks!" stated Helga. She cleared her throat. " 'Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Mister, I'll never do it again...you're ever so welcome...I thank you ever so much! You're ever so nice!'" Helga laughed. 

Arnold couldn't help it but laugh along with her. 

Helga looked at Arnold and smiled. "See, now that's the Arnold I know and love," she said. 

Arnold turned his head and smiled back at Helga. "I guess I was a little carried away..." 

Helga's eyes widened. "Arnold! TREE!" She screamed pointing frantically at the tree in front of Arnold's way. Quickly, Arnold turned the wheel. There was a loud screech. BAM! 

****

A/N: Never fear...the next chapter will be up! Sooner or later...whichever comes first. Please review!! Thanks! (Also, I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense or something) 


	4. Surprise!

****

A/N:: Gee, thanks for all the reviews...And thank you very much, **_Starry Nights_** , I appreciate it. And as I said before, never fear! CHAPTER THREE IS HERE! 

**_Silverkonekotsukari_**: Nice guess, but she's not dead...yet...

**_Musicfreakkatie_**- Well, thank you. I guess it's because I didn't do spell check (uh oh) hahaha. Well, because I am probably a bigger dork, I looked in Johns Hopkin's book of Symptoms and Remedies. I looked up the sickness I diagnosed Helga with, and made her experience a few of the symptoms...oh, you'll see what's happening. You'll see. 

Oh yeah, I'm trying to dramatize some parts...you know, not make this fanfiction TOO short. So, if you can...help! 

****

Chapter Four: Surprise! 

"Helga, are you OK?" asked Arnold. 

Helga nodded and got out of the car with Arnold. "Oh my gosh, the back side of your car hit the tree," exclaimed Helga. The car had swung around and hit the tree after Arnold turned the wheel. 

Arnold put his hand on his forehead. "Ugh, this is not happening to me..." 

Helga frowned and reached into her purse. "Here, use my cell phone to call for help," she offered. 

Arnold took the phone from her hand. "Thanks." 

Meanwhile, Helga looked around and noticed that the tree was part of the park. She took off her shoes and walked around in the grass. Her toes have never felt so free in a long time. She skipped around and twirled. 

Arnold finished talking on the phone and chuckled to see Helga dancing in the grass. _Crazy girl,_ he thought. Quietly, he sneaked up behind her and pounced on her. They rolled around until Arnold was on top of Helga. "You dance nicely," he winked. 

Helga laughed. "Gee thanks. Now can you get off of me?" 

Arnold blushed. "Oh yeah, right." He got up and wiped his pants. "It seems like you haven't been in the park in a long time." 

Helga sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess ever since we all stopped playing football and baseball here, I just didn't find the time to come." She inhaled the air and smiled. "Though it feels so good just to stand on grass barefooted. Makes me wish I was six again. Or even back in the fourth grade." 

"Do you really wish that?" 

"Actually, no. I don't. I was such a tom boy and everyone always bugged me about it. Especially Harold and Rhonda," she scowled.

"I'm sorry you felt that way," said Arnold softly. 

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault anyway." Suddenly there was one of those "awkward moments". You know, the kinds you have if you stole someone's pencil and they told you and see you with their pencil in your hand. Yeah. That kind of awkward moment. 

Arnold looked up. "Well, it's going to be some time until the tow truck comes," said Arnold. "Want to walk around the park?" He put out his arm. 

Helga smiled. "Yeah, sure." She linked her arm with his. Together, they walked around the sidewalk of the park. They looked at all the kids playing baseball and catch. Everything seemed so perfect to Helga. Helga unlinked her arm with his and stretched. "Ouch, my back hurts..." 

Arnold frowned. "What do you think caused it?" 

Helga rubbed her lower back. "I have no idea...but I guess it's nothing bad. I probably pulled a muscle in Phys Ed." 

"Will you be alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry...Football head." She laughed. 

Arnold laughed a little. 

"Do you miss those days when we would always go out to play baseball?" Helga asked, swinging her hands. 

"Not really. You bugged too much," he laughed. 

"Very funny..." 

Arnold looked around and saw the tow truck and a strapping fellow scratching his head with a clip board in his hand. "Helga, the tow truck is here!" 

"Oh okay." 

"Hurry!" Together they ran to the guy with the tow truck. 

"Hey, you guys the one who owns this car?" asked the man with a mafia type accent. 

"Yeah, that's me," said Arnold. 

"Well, get in and put it in Neutral...I'll get it set up." 

Arnold got in his car and put it the way it was supposed to be. 

Later, the guy with the tow truck offered to put the car in the repair shop for Arnold and also offered to drop Helga and Arnold off at their houses. "Now get the truck." 

Helga sat on Arnold's lap as the tow truck slowly moved along the road. "Ugh," sighed Arnold. "How am I going to pay for the repair? It's going to cost a fortune..." 

"Why don't you ask your grandpa? Doesn't he have a lot of money?" 

"He won't lend me any," growled Arnold. "I haven't asked for any money from him in so long. I can't start asking now." 

"Then, I guess we'll have to do some kind of fund-raiser thing," said Helga. 

"We? It isn't your car..." 

"But I guess I was the cause of the whole thing. It would make me feel a lot better if I could help out too." 

"Thanks, but no thanks. It wasn't your fault. I'm just going to find a way to pay for it myself." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm positive..." He tightened his grip on her as she giggled. 

"Okay, stop one. Will someone PLEASE get out of the stinkin' truck now?" 

Helga made a face and jumped out of the truck. "Bye, Arnold." 

"Bye," he said with the window down. Then drove away. 

Helga walked in the door and noticed everything was unusually quiet. But then suddenly she heard a familiar giggling. Quietly, she walked into the living room to see Olga and Jonathan talking with Mariam. 

"Olga?" Helga asked surprisingly. 

"Helga! My 'lil sis!" She exclaimed, getting off the couch with her arms wide open. Helga dropped all of her things and hugged her sister. Olga let go and took a good look at Helga. "My, my, my! You have certainly grown to be a beautiful young lady since the last time I saw you three years ago!" She grinned and kissed Helga's cheek. This time she didn't have to bend over. With her high heels, she was the same height as Helga. Because Olga was constantly traveling with Jonathan, she didn't visit home in a long time. 

"Hey, Olga..." said Helga softly. "Hey Jonathan." 

"Hey Helga." Jonathan said in his deep voice. Jonathan was an author. Not a very popular author; but he made enough to survive and live on. That's why he traveled around everywhere with Olga to find something good to write about. Olga loved his sense of "adventure". But Mariam and Big Bob thought that Olga deserved better. Someone who could make a lot of money. So much that you could do more than just survive on. Olga was a teacher. Obviously, she didn't make a lot either. 

She wrote to Helga and said that when they were in Africa, Olga helped the poor 3rd world children and taught them some English. She was always so happy in her letters. 

"We have something for you, Helga," said Jonathan. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out a big box. Jonathan liked Helga a lot. He said she was the sister he never had. So, wherever they went, he got her something. Jonathan was the kind of guy who was the real sweet-talker in High School. His hair was a perfect shade of brown, his eyes twinkled, and he had a perfect body. It was too bad Mariam and Big Bob couldn't see what a good person he was. Big Bob was too materialistic. But, because Olga loved him so much, they tolerated him (and almost "loved" him) and prayed he would become a successful author. 

Helga walked over to Jonathan. "Wow, really?" 

"You'd better believe it. Olga and I got it when we were in Paris." 

Helga grinned and opened the box. "Oh...wow..." Inside, there was a beautiful purple dress. It was sleeveless and had a V-Neck. The lower back of it had an open circle. "This is beautiful, Jonathan." 

"There's more..." 

Helga dug in deeper and took out the most beautiful notebook she'd ever seen. It looked exactly like a real book...and inside, she could write anything she wanted. 

"I heard you were in need of a new diary...journal thing..." chuckled Jonathan. Olga sat next to him and cuddled against him. 

Mariam smiled and thanked Jonathan. 

"Thanks, Jonathan. I really love it." 

"Oh, and here..." he reached into his pocket and took out a gemstone necklace. "This is for good luck. You hold it in your hand and make a wish." He smiled. 

"Thanks again..." 

"No problem."

Helga put all the things back in the box. 

"So, Olga...how did you get pregnant?" asked Helga. 

"Oh, Helga. When two people are in love..." 

"No! I know _how _to get pregnant...but, like, how did you find the time to..." 

Olga smiled happily. "Oh, I don't know..." she shrugged. "I guess it was during our anniversary in the Kulaha hotel in Hawaii..." she held Jonathan's hand and kissed him. 

"Those were some happy times," he said. 

"Okay, I don't need details!" exclaimed Helga. 

"What about your love life?" wondered Jonathan. "How's that going?" 

"Just...dandy." 

Jonathan laughed. "That's always nice to know. How's your life going then?" 

"Just...dandy." she laughed. "And yours?" 

"It's going to be challenging. Especially because I'm going to start Med School." 

Mariam nearly choked on some ice. "Really?" 

"Yup." 

"Where do you study it at?" asked Big Bob with anger yet with happiness. 

"At the university. Just a fifteen minute drive away from here." 

"So, what are you saying?" 

"Well, Daddy," began Olga. "We're going to move here. Permanently!" She squealed. 

"That's great, Olga." Mariam and Big Bob said together. 

"And Jonathan is going to be a doctor! Fantastic, isn't it?" 

"Just keen," said Helga under her breath. "Where are you two going to live?" 

"We were thinking we would bunk in here for a while until we find a house big enough for a family." She grinned and kissed Jonathan's cheek. 

"Would that be OK?" asked Jonathan. 

"It would be perfectly okay. Right B?" She nudged her husband's stomach.

"Oh. Yeah. Perfectly okay." He smiled. 

"Whoopdie-doo," said Helga. 

__


	5. Stupid Car!!

****

Chapter Five: Stupid Car!!

(several days later)

"Hey, Arnold," said Gerald, dribbling the basketball. 

"Yeah?" asked Arnold. 

"There's going to be a party at Harold's house this Friday." 

"This Friday? But, today's Thursday!" exclaimed Arnold. 

"Oh...yeah. I knew there was something I forgot to mention to you last week. Sorry, man. Do you think you can still go?" 

"Definitely. But – ugh. My car's still stuck in the shop, and I don't have any money to get it out." Arnold groaned. 

"That sucks," said Gerald, shooting a basket. 

***

"Hi Grandpa," mumbled Arnold as he got in through the door. 

"Hey Short Man." Arnold couldn't believe that his grandpa still called him "Short Man" even though he was just as tall as him. "What took you so long to get home?" 

"I had to walk," groaned Arnold. 

"Your car is still in the shop?" 

"Yes..." 

"And you don't have enough money to get it out? And there's a party tomorrow night that you can't go to because you don't have your car?" 

"How'd you know?" 

"I know lots of things," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"How can I get the money to get it out?" asked Arnold eagerly. 

"Oops, sorry! Ate too many Lima Beans. I'll be in my office!" then he zoomed off into his office upstairs. 

"Ugh." 

"Colonel," said his grandma softly. "I heard you're distressed." 

"Yeah. Low on ammo, Grandma." 

"How much?" 

"Couple of thousand." 

His grandma leaded him into the kitchen. "I have a secret place where I hide money, Colonel." She put down her fly-swatter and took out the bottom drawer next to the sink. She flipped it over and Arnold saw a thick envelope. She took it out and handed it to him. "This is just some money I've been saving for emergencies, Colonel. I hope this helps." 

Arnold opened the envelope and was astonished to see how many 100 dollar bills were inside. "Wow, this should be more than enough...thank you, Grandma." 

"Anytime, Colonel." 

Arnold walked out of the kitchen happily. What was in the envelope was more than enough to pay for the repairs for his car AND for extra things. A lot of extra things. Mindlessly, he jumped in his room and picked up the phone and called Gerald. 

"Hey, Gerald...you won't believe what I got," said Arnold excitedly. 

"What did you get?" 

"A lot of money from my Grandma. Over a thousand dollars!" 

"Damn! That's a lot! How'd your grandma get that much?" 

"She's been saving." 

"Let's hope she really did save all that money and that she didn't steal it." 

"I know, she may be crazy sometimes, but I don't think she would be so desperate that she needed to rob a bank!" 

"Who knows?" 

"Well, anyways...can you give me a ride to the Auto Shop?" 

"Man, I can't. Jamie-O's got the car. Sorry." 

Arnold sighed. "That's alright. Bye." 

"Bye," he said. They hung up. 

"Who else can I call?" Arnold wondered aloud. Suddenly, without a clear thought in his head, he automatically dialed Helga's number. "Helga?" He asked cautiously. 

"Sorry, this is Olga. Hold on while I get Helga please." 

Arnold waited a little while and then a familiar voice got on the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Helga. It's me, Arnold." 

Helga felt a sudden rush of excitement. "H-hi, Arnold. What's up?" 

"Um...," suddenly Arnold forgot what he called for. "Nothing, I guess." There was a pause. "And you?" 

"Same here..." She said dully. Another pause. 

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that Jonathan and Olga are back in town?" 

"Oh yeah. They're back in town. Permanently! They came, like, last week." 

"No kidding?"

"No kidding. They're bunking here for a while until they can find a house big enough for a family." 

"Cool. Jonathan was always so out-going. I always liked him...plus he shoots perfectly." 

"That's for sure. So were you able to get your car out yet?" 

"No. But speaking of cars, I remember why I called you. Can you possibly give me a ride to the Auto Shop today?"

"Um, yeah. I think Jonathan can take you." 

"Okay." Arnold sounded disappointed. "Are you going to go too?" 

"I guess..."

"Okay. Cool." 

Helga giggled a bit. "Are you going to Harold's party tomorrow?" 

"Once I get my car out." He chuckled. "Would you like to go to the party with me?" 

Helga's throat dried up. "Um. Yeah. Sure. I'd love to." 

"Great...I guess I'll wait for you and Jonathan to come..." 

"Okay."

"Okay." 

"Bye..." 

"Bye..." 

They hung up. Helga squealed with joy and pranced around to Jonathan who was watching football with Big Bob. 

"Hey, Jonathan...can you take me to Arnold's house?" 

"Yeah, yeah..sure...Just wait. It's fourth down!" He said absent-mindedly. 

Helga got in front of the TV and folded her arms. "I'm not moving until you get off that seat and take me now." 

Jonathan tried moving around his head. 

"Jonathan, just take the girl." Big Bob complained. "You can hear about it on the radio..." 

Jonathan groaned. "Okay, Helga. You got it." He wearily got up and walked with Helga outside to the car. He drove a Toyota Avalon only because Olga made him buy it...he wanted a pick up truck. But he couldn't argue with her. 

They got in the car and began driving to Arnold's house. "So, I'll just be dropping you off at his house?" 

"No, actually, you're going to be picking him up so we can go to the Auto Shop. He needs to take his car out," Helga said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Jonathan groaned. "Okay.." 

"Don't worry...the Rams win." 

"Wait. How'd you know?" 

"Big Bob asked me to record it for him YESTERDAY," chuckled Helga. 

"Okay, okay, you got me. I'm your personal chauffeur for today." 

They drove in front of the boarding house and honked the horn several times. Then out came Arnold with his envelope happily getting into the backseat of the black car. "Hey Jonathan. Great to see you again, Dude." 

"Same here. So off to the Auto Shop?" 

"Yup." 

While they were driving, Arnold and Jonathan had a conversation about basketball. A long and boring one. Helga nearly dozed off. Then (finally) they arrived at the shop. Arnold and Helga both got out and Jonathan drove away because he suddenly remembered he needed to buy a book for his class in the library. 

Helga walked inside the room with all the tires for sale and sat down waiting for Arnold. She saw him talking to a man in an oily jumper and give him a big wad of cash. Helga couldn't believe what she saw...but Arnold was a trust-worthy person...he couldn't have stolen it, right? 

"C'mon Helga. Let's go," said Arnold. 

Helga got up and walked outside and into his car. "Are you sure I'm safe to be around when you're driving?" 

Arnold chuckled. "Yes, of course...I've missed this car so much," he sighed, stroking the interior.

Helga laughed. "When you're done hitting on your car, can we go home?" 

"Of course, anything for you." He smiled. 

Helga looked at him while he was driving. "You know, I still can't believe you go wearing that hat twenty-four seven." 

Arnold blushed a bit. "Yeah, well, you can call it my lucky charm." He winked. "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow, okay?" 

Helga grinned. "All right. Sounds perfect to me." 

"When's your curfew?" 

"Oh, eleven I suppose." 

"Okay. We'll be home by 11." He smiled. Always so caring. Always watching out for his friends. Always full of warmth. He stopped in front of Helga's house. "Be sure to be dressed for some fun!" He grinned. 

Helga got out of the car and waved good bye. Happily, she floated in the house without a care in the world. Suddenly her stomach began hurting again...sharp pains. 

__ ****

A/N: thanks for reading chapter five. If you guys are wondering...something "dramatic" will happen in Chapter 6. Let me organize my thoughts while you click the pretty rectangle below and review! The more reviews I get, the happier I am...therefore I think more clearly...


	6. And Then...

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, thank you very much. Oh yeah...in case I didn't before, here is my disclaimer: I don't own Helga or Arnold or any other familiar names you see here. And: 

**__**

~Silent~Saturn~ - I didn't mean for it to be a cliff hanger. But that's OK...

Sorry if this chapter is confusing. I tried jamming a lot of things together. Have fun! 

****

Chapter Six: And Then...

The next day, around five, Helga stood in front of her full-length mirror in a short red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. It was satin and flattered her figure wonderfully. The straps were wide and the front of the dress made a big square. She never thought she would have the opportunity to wear it. She twirled around and smiled. Her hair was up perfectly and she was all dolled up. Boy, she glittered. 

Quickly, she slid down the banister and showed off her skirt to everyone in the living room (which just happened to be...everyone). Everyone complimented her, even Big Bob. He got out of his TV zone and smiled at her daughter and called her Helga. 

Helga leaned against the door while sitting on the ground. She checked a checklist in her mind of everything that was in her purse. Lipstick, mirror, advil (because of her headache), powder, and cell phone. 

Suddenly, just as she thought she was going to doze off, the doorbell rang. She nearly jumped up and opened the door smiling. "Took you long enough," she said softly. 

"I'm early by ten minutes. I couldn't wait." He grinned and looked her up and down. "You look...stunning." 

"Thank you." She turned around and was about to bid her family farewell, until Olga opened her big mouth. 

"Helga, you must show us how you and Arnold look together!" Olga squealed. 

Helga stomped her foot and groaned slightly. "I think we really have to go..." she lied. How she despised the way Olga squealed. 

"No, c'mon Helga. I'll get a picture," said Mariam. 

Helga stuck out her tongue and sighed. She and Arnold walked into the living room. Then she finally got a good look at him. He was wearing slacks and a neat white shirt with his varsity jacket on over it. Oh yeah, and as usual, he wore his little hat. 

"Oh," cooed Olga – her mascara running, "my lil sis has grown up. Oh this is so sweet," she began to break down crying. 

"Okay, now get together for a picture!" 

Helga and Arnold put their arms around each other and smiled. 

"Perfect. Aren't you two just the cutest couple?" 

Arnold blushed slightly even though he and Helga were "Just Friends". Helga knew that, and he knew that. They set that border line back in 9th grade. 

***

*flashback* 

"Helga, I like the way you've been treating me after the summer. You've changed a lot." 

"I guess so..." 

"I mean, you don't call me names anymore. And I really appreciate that." 

"Well, it was really childish of me anyway." _Besides, there are other ways to show how much I love you_

Arnold took her hand. Helga's mouth slightly opened. Her heart pounded so hard that she thought it was going to explode. "Maybe we can be friends now. Truly friends." 

Helga smiled. "Okay. Then promise me, we'll always be friends. And stay friends." She smiled. 

"I promise." 

They shook hands. Helga thought she was going to faint. 

(A/N: I know, it's kinda corny...but...I needed to get the point across) 

***

Arnold and Helga arrived at the party. The street was crowded and music boomed through the whole house. It was very surprising that Harold would have a party. But, of course, it was because his parents were out of town. 

"Hey Arnold, hey Helga. Glad you guys could come!" Harold said, greeting them at the door. "Over in the kitchen I have food for all of you guys." 

"And did you make it all by yourself?" asked Helga sarcastically. 

"No, in fact, Patty helped me." He blushed violently. 

"Aww, that's so sweet. Are you going to give her your varsity jacket for football?" she asked curiously. 

"No...not now." He grinned sheepishly. "Well, come on in! Stop getting the cold air in!" 

Helga and Arnold walked in and got excited. Everyone in there was so lively. It sent chills down Helga's spine. "Did you eat dinner yet, Helga?" asked Arnold. 

Helga shook her head. 

"I didn't either. And I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat, okay?" 

"All right." 

Then he guided her into the kitchen. "Let's see, there's chips and salsa, sandwich squares and chips..." he took one of each and just ate them in one bite. "Don't you want some?" 

Helga shook her head. "Nah...I'm not really hungry." 

"Not hungry?" 

"Yeah. I don't know why though. But....well...maybe my appetite will kick in later." 

Arnold took more sandwich squares and shoved them in his mouth. "Let's go see who else is here." he smiled. 

"Sounds good to me." She put out her arm. Again she linked hers with his and they walked to the living room where everyone was dancing. They saw Phoebe and Gerald dancing together. Arnold winked and pointed at Gerald. Helga saw Lila and Brainy sit on the couch with their legs crossed with each other's. But she kept Arnold occupied so he wouldn't see. 

"Oh Harold," Rhonda sang, pulling Harold close to her. "Don't you want to dance?" She smiled. 

"Excuse me, Rhonda. But Harold is dancing with me," said Patty with her stiff upperlip. 

"O-oh sorry, Patty," mumbled Rhonda. "But I-," 

"You thought I was in jail. Well, I never was. Now get away!" She commanded. 

Rhonda walked away and danced with Lorenzo instead. "Thanks hunny," smiled Harold, kissing Patty. 

Suddenly a slow song played. Arnold let go of Helga's arm and bowed slightly. "Would you do me the pleasure and dance with me?" 

Helga giggled. "I would love to." She put her arms around his neck and he held her waist. They danced cheek to cheek. 

While they danced, Helga saw an envious look on Lila's face. _Eat your heart out_. 

Arnold twirled Helga and dipped her. "This is so much fun," whispered Helga. 

"A lot of fun...especially with you." 

__

This night is turning out to be perfect, thought Helga. 

The music died and Arnold and Helga were still moving their feet with their arms wrapped around each other. "Arnold," said Helga softly. "The music stopped." 

Arnold let go of her slowly and smiled. "Sorry...I just....I was just...." _Caught up in the moment. SAY IT! _He thought. "I was just caught up in...a deep thought."

"Oh...I see," said Helga disappointedly. 

"Let's get away," whispered Arnold. 

"Where?" 

"Outside. In his backyard." 

"Okay," said Helga. Chills went down her spine again. 

Together they walked out into the backyard and sat on the lawn chairs. "Bbrr," shivered Helga. "It's really cold out here." 

Arnold took off his varsity jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Here. Keep it." 

"Keep it?" asked Helga astonishedly. 

"Yup. Keep it." He grinned and leaned towards her. Just then, Helga turned the other way and vomited. "Oh my God. Helga, are you okay?" 

Helga groaned. "Yeah, I think I'm okay...I just feel a little light-headed." 

"Did you even eat lunch?" 

Helga shook her head. "I wasn't hungry for the last couple of days..." 

"So you skipped?!" 

"Not like Bob or Mariam noticed. But I'm sure I'm fine, Arnold. Don't worry." 

Arnold put his hand to her forehead. "No, no you're not, Helga. You've got a fever too." 

Helga was keeling over. Her stomach was hurting again. 

"Helga, I'm taking you home..." stated Arnold. 

"No, Arnold...that's okay. I'll be okay!" Helga resisted. 

"You will not. I will not feel better unless you're safe at home. Now get up." 

Helga got up but collapsed back on the chair. "I can't," she whined.

Arnold quickly put both of his hands under her and lifted her up. "I'm getting you home even if it's the last thing I do." 

****

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed chapter six. Don't forget to review! *wink* 

__


	7. No Mommy! No!

****

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter seven...(you will see what Helga is diagnosed with!) 

****

Chapter Seven: No Mommy! No! 

Helga laid in her bed. Sick. Feverish and she was vomiting everywhere. Olga tried feeding her soup, but Helga couldn't eat it. It made her feel worse. 

She'd been sick the whole weekend and missed two days of school. For the whole time, she only drank one bowl of soup! That's it! 

"Hi, Olga, can I come in?" asked Arnold standing at the door. Behind him, he held a bouquet of daisies. 

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest thing? Come on, and come in." She sniffed. 

"How is she?" 

"She's fine – I suppose." Olga looked up. "Actually she's not. She's been complaining about stomach pains, back pains and the poor dear has had a high fever and was vomiting!" 

Arnold frowned. He supposes that he went to see her too late. "Oh. Can I go up and see her?" 

"Well," Olga stared at him. "I suppose...if you get sick, don't blame me." 

Arnold smiled and ran up the stairs and into Helga's room. He knocked on the door three times. 

"Who is it?" asked Helga wearily. 

"Your friend..." he said. 

Helga gasped and moved away her trash can of puke to the other side of the bed. "Um, come in." 

Arnold walked in the room and closed the door behind him. He sat next to her on her bed and handed her the bouquet of yellow daisies. "For you, my dear." 

Helga grinned and inhaled the sweet aroma of the flowers. "They're beautiful...Thank you so much." She put them on the bed. 

Arnold's hand swayed around her face. "Wow, you feel really hot. Are you feeling okay?" 

"Not really. Mariam's going to take me to the doctor's tomorrow. Then maybe I'll get better. Am I missing anything in school?" 

"Nah. We're not doing anything...no real homework. Nothing you can't catch up on in a couple of days." He winked. 

Helga smiled then suddenly got the feeling of barf in her stomach. "Ugh, Arnold can you get me a trash can or something?" 

Arnold saw her trash can on the other side of her bed and quickly grabbed it. He put it in front of her as she made a gacking sound. He pulled up her hair and let her continue. Idly, he looked around the room. It wasn't really messy...not like when he was sick. There weren't scrunched up tissues all around the floor. Oddly, she wasn't sneezing. On the wall, he smiled to see his varsity jacket hanging on the coat rack. 

Helga moaned slightly. "Arnold, you really don't have to be here. I'm just grossing you out." 

"No, really. It's okay. I'm going to stay here with you for a while." 

"Please Arnold...it would make me feel more comfortable if you just went. I wouldn't want you catching my sickness." 

"Are you sure?" He stroked her hair. 

Helga nodded as she put the trash can back on the ground. 

Arnold took her hand and kissed it. "Okay then...I'll see you when you're better, okay?"

Helga smiled. "I'll see you when I see you, Football head." She chuckled. 

Arnold left the room. 

***

"So you went to go see Helga?" asked Curly blankly. 

"Yeah. I don't see what to problem is. We are friends, after all." 

"But I didn't know you guys were such close friends. I mean, sure...friends call to see if they're OK. But does anyone really go over to their house? Risking their own life to see a sick friend?!" 

"Curly, just chill." Said Gerald. "My man Arnold and Helga are just friends. That's all." 

"Yeah...just...friends," said Arnold slowly. 

"There's something more. I CAN SENSE IT!" 

"I think you've been biting off too many chicken heads," said Gerald. 

"JUST THAT ONE TIME!" 

Arnold and Gerald walked away as Curly began laughing evilly. "Man, he's got some serious problems," said Gerald. 

"Yeah. He does. I mean, can you believe he would think Helga and I were more than just friends? Crazy, eh?" 

"I guess..." 

"You guess?" Arnold asked in disbelief. 

"It wouldn't be too bad if you two got together anyway," said Gerald. "You two look nice together and -," 

"Save it, Gerald. We're just going to be friends..." 

"You're one bold kid." Gerald winked. 

"Kid?" 

"Yeah, man. It doesn't quite work with teen." 

***

"So Doc, do you think there's anything wrong with me?" Helga asked. 

"Well, just take the fever medicine I gave you. Your symptoms were very odd...so I gave your blood test to the lab. But you should be fine..." he said slowly. 

Helga jumped off the bed. "Thanks..." 

***

"Helga, do you have the homework for Social Studies?" asked Phoebe on the phone, about two weeks later. 

"Yeah, it's – oh, hold on. I have someone on the other line. Can you hold for a sec?" 

"Sure Helga." 

Helga pressed a button. "Hello?" 

"Hello...Helga? This is Doctor Michaels here." His voice sounded sad. "I have the lab results back..." 

"Oh. Well, I don't really have a fever anymore – so, is it really necessary?" 

"Very necessary. I think I need to discuss it with your parents first though." 

"They're not home right now," said Helga. Her hands were trembling furiously and her heart pounded at an alarming rate. "So, tell me, what's wrong?" She tried to sound strong. 

He took in a deep breath. "Helga, you have..." 

"What?" tears were already dwelling in her eyes even though she didn't know what she had yet. 

"Helga, you have cancer." 

Tears rolled down Helga's eyes. "C-c-cancer?" 

"Kidney cancer. All your symptoms matched up – and if I didn't send it into the lab, it would be too late...even though it is partly too late now. We're not sure but we hope it's only in one of your kidneys. But you've complained of these symptoms long ago...so...I think we should talk about this later. With your family." 

Helga nodded and cried. "Okay, Doctor...t-thank you." She pressed the button again and Phoebe was on the other line. 

"Helga? Are you okay? It sounds like you're crying..." 

"Oh, Phebes...it's awful – I have cancer." 

"Oh my God, Helga!" Phoebe squealed. "But – how?" 

"My sicknesses – the fevers, the stomach pains," she sobbed. "For so long. It adds up to this!" 

"Helga..." 

"Phebes. Promise me you won't tell anyone at school. Please," Helga pleaded. Her voice trembled as she spoke. 

"Okay, Helga. I promise." 

Helga sniffed. "I have to go now...see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Bye, Helga." 

Helga hung up and began weeping. She fell flat on her bed and soaked her sheets with tears. Olga and Jonathan heard the commotion and rushed in her room. Helga cried and told them as Olga rocked her in her arms. 

"Oh my poor baby sister," cried Olga, her mascara running. 

Jonathan didn't cry. No sir. He just stood there with a stiff upper-lip. He sat next to them. "Don't cry you two...be strong." 

Mariam came home from the market, and Big Bob came home from the Beeper store. Jonathan rushed downstairs to tell them both. Once they heard, they ran up the stairs and cried with Helga. Their daughter they had taken for granted for the first 10 years of her life was diagnosed with cancer. It wasn't happening. Please let this all be a nightmare we will wake up from, they all prayed. 

****

A/N: There you go...now you know. There will be a couple of more chapters coming up! Yup yup yup. It ain't over until she...you know. =( 

__


	8. Could something actually be nothing?

****

A/N: This is chapter eight. Enjoy! 

****

Chapter Eight: Could something actually be nothing? 

The next day, Helga walked to school with tears in her eyes. She'd been crying the whole night. So far only Pheboe knew what was wrong with her. And she planned to keep it that way. Maybe everything will go away. Maybe all that they would have to do is do a little surgical thing and take out a little tumor thing. 

"Helga...are you going to be okay?" Pheboe asked quietly in the halls of the school. 

Helga nodded. "Yeah...I mean it could be nothing – right?" 

"Yeah," said Phoebe slowly. "Could be nothing." 

"Well, today I'm going to the hospital," said Helga. 

"Why?" interject Arnold from behind. 

Helga turned around to see him. His kind and gentle face almost made her cry. She wanted to tell him – but then again, why burden him with something that could be nothing? 

"Oh – um – because...I think I twisted my...uh..."

"Your..." 

"Wrist. Yeah. Wrist. I think I twisted my wrist. So, I'm going to have to go to the doctor's and have it checked out." 

"Oh...okay," said Arnold with an incomprehensive look on his face. 

***

"So, Doc, I'm going to have to go through this big thing here?" asked Helga nervously – trying to sound strong. 

"Yup. Just lay down and everything is going to be fine." He smiled warmly. So far, Helga had to do a urine sample and pressed on her flanks and abdomen to see about any weird solid masses. (Or so, that's what he told her)

Helga drew in a deep breath and layed down. She felt a minor rumbling as she was pulled through the long hole. (A/N:: I think it's a MRI or CT scan)

When she could see light again, the doctor was hmming and writing things down on his clipboard. "You can sit up now, Helga," said the doctor softly. 

"So. What's going to happen?" 

The Doctor drew in a deep breath. "I'm not sure yet – but I'll tell you as soon as possible. Okay, Helga?" 

Helga nodded slowly and jumped off. 

"And Helga," began the doctor. 

"Yes?" 

"Don't worry, okay?" 

Helga nodded again. 

***

"So are you going to find out today?" asked Phoebe (Yes, this is a week or so later).

"Yeah I guess," said Helga.

"Okay. Just remember not to worry..."

"I'll remember, don't worry." She giggled and tried opening her locker. "Arg! This still won't open. Don't you having feelings for a sick person you stupid locker?!" She growled, pounding her locker. 

"Whoa, Helga," said Arnold, grabbing her fist. "Don't blame it all on your locker!" He chuckled. 

Pheboe and Gerald glanced at each other and smiled. "Helga, I'm going to walk without you, okay?" asked Phoebe in a dazed tone. 

"Yeah, me too, man," said Gerald. Together they held hands and walked away through the corridor. 

"Is it just me, or did they just -," 

"Yeah. They just left together." Arnold looked at her locker. "Problems. I see. You combination is...23, 14, 5?" 

Helga raised an eyebrow. "You remember?" 

"Yup." He smiled. He turned the knob and opened the locker so easily it made Helga jealous. 

"Thanks, Arnold." 

"No problem." He grinned. 

Helga put in a few books. "Why are you hanging around? Wouldn't you rather catch up with you basketball friends or something?" 

"Oh because. Once you're done with the book thing, I gotta ask you something." 

Helga closed her locker. "Okay. I'm all ears. What are you going to ask me?" 

"Um, if you're not busy today after school...wanna go out for some ice cream? You know, as friends?" 

"Oh. Um. Sure...as friends," her voice slurred. How she wished it was as more than friends. 

"What would you like, Helga?" asked Arnold. 

"Hmm...maybe a banana split. I'll split it with you because I don't think I can finish it all." 

"Okay. A banana split please," said Arnold. "Strawberry icecream, chocolate and vanilla." 

The waitress wrote it on her little notepad and walked away. 

"It's very nice of you to bring me here," said Helga. "But it makes me wonder – what's the catch?" She giggled. 

Arnold acted shocked. "I just thought that we should spend more time together. After all, we are friends. And this is what friends do." 

Helga smiled. 

"I see you're not wearing my varsity jacket. Is there something wrong with it?" Arnold asked jokingly. 

"It's just that – you know – after I threw up after wearing it. I thought you didn't want me to wear it anymore..." 

"I said to keep it. And that means that you should keep it. Forever." He smiled. "Because I -," 

__

Say it, say you love me, thought Helga. 

He cleared his throat. "Because I think that we should use that as a symbol of our friendship." 

"Oh," said Helga with disappointment. 

"Here's your banana split with two spoons," said the waitress, putting the big bowl on the middle of the table. "Enjoy. And by the way, here's your check." She put the check next to them. 

"Gee, that was nice of her," said Helga sarcastically. She took a spoon and took a bite of the banana split. "This tastes very good, huh, Arnold?" 

Arnold didn't answer. Helga looked up towards him. He was staring out the window. Helga turned around and looked out the window. Across the street was Lila and Brainy walking together to the ice cream shop. 

Helga put her hands on Arnold's face and made him face her. "Don't worry, Arnold. You've moved on. Okay?" 

Arnold nodded, his eyes still pierced on Lila. 

"You need to show her you're strong! Show her you're over her. You are the one who broke up with her! Not vice-versa," demanded Helga. 

Arnold gave out a sigh. "You're right. I'm strong." 

"Yup – and we also have to get her as jealous as you are right now." 

"Me? Jealous? Ha!" He laughed. 

Helga put her hands on her hips. "We're going to do a little acting. Just follow my lead." She winked as Lila and Brainy walked into the shop. 

"Oh Arnold," giggled Helga. "Your jokes are always so funny!" She leaned close to Arnold, batting her eyes as she put her cheek on her hand. 

Lila and Brainy sat in a booth across from them. Helga took Arnold's hands in hers and smiled. "Arnold, I could never stop thinking about you last night," said Helga softly. She leaned over next to his ear. "Just pretend you're whispering things in my ear and kiss my cheek and everything will be fine," she whispered in a soft tone. 

Arnold blew things in Helga's ear and kissed her cheeks oh-so-softly. Helga was about to melt inside. 

Helga glanced at Lila and Brainy. "I think they're jealous now," whispered Helga. "I think we should go," she giggled. 

"Me too," he took out money from his pocket and put it on the table. Then he got out of the table and put out his arm. Helga linked her arm with his and they walked out. 

"Did you see the way she was staring? I swear, her face was pea-green with envy," Helga laughed as they walked down the street. 

Arnold nodded. "You're wonderful, Helga. Just wonderful." He grinned and hugged her tightly. "I never would've survived without you." 

Helga blushed slightly. "Well, I am a professional after all," she said sarcastically. 

They walked together to the front of Helga's door. "Thanks for the ice cream we didn't eat," said Helga. 

"No, thank you for giving me strength to forget about Lila when she's in the same room as me." He grinned. Helga smiled. There was a moment of silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Arnold leaning a little closer to Helga. 

"Yeah, I guess so," said Helga, moving forward. Her eyes were just about to close until Jonathan opened the door. 

"Hey Helga. I thought I heard something. Hey Arnold," said Jonathan. 

Arnold and Helga straightened up. "Hey Jonathan. Well, I was just here to drop off Helga. So, I'll see you later. Bye!" He walked away. 

Helga sighed and got inside the house. "So how was your day, Jonathan?" 

"You know. Just usual. Fine I guess. How are you feeling?" 

"You know. Just usual. Fine I guess." She grinned. "It seems quiet in here." 

"Sure is. Olga's out buying clothes with your mom and Big Bob is in the store. I'm the man of the house." He grinned. 

"Oh boy." Laughed Helga. "So, is Olga, like, three months pregnant now?" 

"Sure is." He sighed. "Seems like just yesterday..." He smirked and shook his head. "Anyway, the doc called." 

"And...?" Helga asked anxiously. 

"He wants you to call him back." 

Helga nodded. "Alright." She picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's number. "Hi, Doctor Michaels?..." 

****

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! There are more chapters. Don't leave me hanging...keep reviewing and... yeah. 


	9. A Talk To The Shepherd

****

Chapter Nine: A Talk With The Shepherd 

****

A/N: It's not over yet...Oh, and I'm sorry that it took sooo long to write this next chapter. My brain has been kinda clogged up and I've been working on too many things for school. 

**__**

FYI I'm keeping how she dies, what she does allllll a secret (In case any of you guys are wondering!) 

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any character from the TV Show. 

Dr. Michaels cleared his throat. "Glad you called back, Helga. We got the test results back," he said. 

"Okay," said Helga slowly. "And...?" 

"And, I'm sorry, but," he drew in a deep breath. "RCC Cancer." 

"RCC?" asked Helga. 

"Renal cell carcinoma. We were planning to take out the affected kidney, but your cancer has spread. It seems that you came to me too late." 

Helga's voice was caught in her throat. What was she supposed to say now? What's to happen? She has a cancer she doesn't even know anything about! "Oh...I see." 

"Tell your parents. And we'll discuss the treatment with your family. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah. Okay," said Helga. "That would be fine. Bye, Doctor." 

"Good-Bye Helga." He hung up. 

Helga put down the phone and frowned. "Why me?" she groaned. 

"What did he say?" asked Jonathan. 

"That I have some RCC or whatever cancer." Helga frowned. "Not like it's important or anything. The fact is that I have cancer. It's official. I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN!" She sobbed. 

"Hey, hey! You don't say that, Helga. Remember our advances in medicine these days – who knows? Your cancer could become nothing in just a matter of time." 

"But what if it doesn't, Jonathan?!," cried Helga. "What if I'm not going to get better? I'll never be an award-winning poet. I'll never get married....I'll never be able to vote...I'll never ever have the chance to tell Arnold that I love Ar-," she paused. Jonathan looked at her amazingly. 

"Arnold?" 

Helga sniffled and nodded solemnly. "Yes. Is it such a crime? I want to tell him that I love him, I always have ever since...well, ever since I can remember," said Helga softly. 

"It's not a crime. But why didn't you tell him before?" 

"Would you have to guts to tell someone you've been head over heels for them for their whole life?" 

"Uh, I guess not." He bent down next to Helga. "Are you going to tell him about this?" 

"About what? My cancer?" 

"No, about your sister," he said sarcastically. "Yes, your cancer." 

Helga shook her head. "Of course not. I mean, why make him worry? Like you said before, this cancer thing could be nothing. And, when it's nothing, then I'll tell him." 

"Are you sure?" He stared deeply into her eyes. Not the lovey-dovey deeply, but the "You'd better tell me the truth, Young Lady," kind of stare. 

Helga let out her breath. "I guess not. Well – yes – Maybe...well...ugh. I'm going to think about it," she got up from the carpet. "I don't want to think about the future right now. Is that okay?" 

Jonathan got up. "Yeah. It's your decision if you want to tell him or not. I shouldn't be butting into these things." 

"I guess I'll catch ya later, dude," said Helga. "I'm going to go upstairs and call Phoebe." 

***

"So, Doc," grumbled Big Bob as he fidgeted in the chair. "What are the options again?" 

Doctor Michaels put his elbows on the table and took out his pen from his white shirt pocket and pointed to a piece of paper on the table. "One of them is chemotherapy..."

"Chemo – what?" He asked frustratedly. 

"Chemotherapy. It destroys the cancer cells in her body. Maybe even radiation. Those would be the best options." 

Mariam held Helga's hand as they listened to the doctor. 

"But, of course, it's Helga's decision..." Dr. Michaels said, looking at Helga. 

Helga drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll go with Chemotherapy and radiation. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" 

"Actually, you could lose your hair, experience pain..." 

Helga put out her hand. "No, please." 

"Sorry." 

"When can I start?" 

Dr. Michaels sighed and looked through his appointment book. "Tomorrow night. We'll keep you in the hospital for a bit. Just to check on you and we'll start the chemotherapy and radiation."

Helga nodded slowly. 

"Thank you Dr. Michaels," Mariam said, shaking his hand. 

"Thanks," said Big Bob. "Helga, let's go." 

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Dad. I have to ask Dr. Michaels something." 

"Don't be too long." Mariam and Big Bob walked out of his office. 

"Dr. Michaels, how bad is it?" 

"How bad is what?" 

"My cancer. I would like to know." 

Dr. Michaels sighed again and opened a manila folder full of papers. He flipped few a through of them and stopped at an X-Ray. "Well, as I said before, you've come to me too late." 

Helga bit her lip. _I knew it. I regret that I never came to him when I felt those pains last year. Wasn't I a bit conspicuous about those pains reoccurring continuously? No, I never thought this would happen to me. Something like THIS only happened to other people. Not to ME. I can't POSSIBLY be going through THIS_. "And?" she asked. She could feel her temples pump. 

"It's spread very far. Too far." 

"But I can be saved, right?" 

Again, he sighed. "Yes, there is a possibility you will be cured. You're young and healthy." 

__

Healthy? How can you say I'm healthy? I'VE GOT CANCER FOR YOUR INFORMATION – HOW CAN THAT BE HEALTHY? 

"Oh." 

"Don't fear. With regular radiation check-ups and chemotherapy, you should be fine." He smiled. 

"Okay. Thanks," she said slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow night then." 

"Yup." 

"Bye..." Helga walked out of the door. 

***

"Hey Helga," said Arnold, standing by her locker. 

Helga walked towards him. "Hello Arnold. What are you doing?" 

"Just waiting for my favorite friend," he smiled. 

"Oh so all of a sudden I'm your favorite friend?" Helga chuckled. 

"Yes. You've always been my favorite friend." He winked. "So, I was wondering if you were busy tonight." 

"Tonight?" Helga asked astonishingly. 

"Yes. Tonight." 

Helga was tempted to say no. Oh so tempted. Her lips were just about to part...how close she was to uttering the word "no". But inside, her conscience told her to remember she was busy. It's not right. She had plans. It's for her own good. 

"I'm sorry Arnold, but I'm busy," she said softly. 

Arnold's face suddenly looked depressed. "Oh, that's alright. What are your plans anyway?" 

"Um...I have to...um....go with Olga to the baby store. Yeah. You know, she's already two months pregnant. That baby'll be here before you know it," said Helga. 

"I see," said Arnold. "Maybe next time?" 

"Yeah. That sounds great." Helga smiled. She gently punched his arm. "I'll save a spot for you in my planner." She winked. That was probably not the best thing to say, but she couldn't help it. It was better than nothing. Right? 

"Alright." There was a silent moment. "I guess I'll catch you later, Helga." 

"Okay. Bye Arnold." 

Arnold walked away, looking at the ground. 

__

Oh my sweet love, please do not despair. It's not your fault – it's me...not you...it's all me. Oh could love be any more cruel? Why have you put this burden on me, God? What have I done wrong to make you punish me so? I don't lie, I don't cheat...oh the wretched life I live! Why couldn't I have been someone else? 

A tear rolled down Helga's cheek. And she sniffed. _Be strong, Helga ol' girl. Crying in the school halls is the worst thing you could do. _She wiped her tear and walked away. 

Inside, she felt like crap. Her stomach was aching and her back was sore. She could feel her body cringe. But on the outside, she looked strong. No one would even guess that she was sick – nor the fact that she had one of the most dreaded disease there could be. Her mind was just blank. She wanted no one to know. No one will know, she vowed. Not until she dies. And she vowed she wouldn't tell Arnold. _I don't want to put him through any pain_, she thought, _He's better off not knowing. Why let him worry? This may go away sooner than expected. _

Helga walked mindlessly. She slammed into Harold. "Ugh, sorry Patty," she said blankly, walking away not even looking. 

"Patty?" Harold whined. "Do I look like a girl? Mommy!" He cried, running into the bathroom with the picture of a girl on the front. 

"Get out of my way," growled Helga. She was shoving everyone away from her path. 

"Helga?!" Phoebe asked surprisingly. She hurriedly walked next to her. "Are you okay?" 

Helga sniffed and shook her head. 

Phoebe took Helga inside an empty classroom. "Oh Phebes," sobbed Helga. "I'm living such a miserable life." 

"Now, now, Helga. It's not completely miserable. 'Life's neither a good nor an evil; it's a field for good and evil.' I quote from Seneca," said Phoebe. 

"Yeah, but for me it's only evil," cried Helga. "For the first ten years of my life, I've been living under shadows. And now," she caught her breath. "I'm dying!" 

"Don't say that, Helga. Please...you know that's not true," pleaded Phoebe. 

"Oh, no," replied Helga. "It's true – you don't know how true it is. I think God is punishing me for something I did. And I don't know what for!" 

"He's not punishing you, Helga," said Phoebe softly. "It's all in your head." 

Helga nodded. Her face was buried in her hands. "Why does He have to put me through so much pain and suffering?" she cried more. "Why me? Why me?" 

***

Helga stayed in the hospital for the night. She felt tired and weary. She started her first round of radiation. Right about now she was feeling really crummy. On top of it all, she also started chemotherapy. Every day she would have to wear a little square thing that she would hide under her clothes. 

No matter how much she rolled around, how much she counted sheep, she just couldn't get to sleep. So she thought for a second and remembered this quote: If you can't sleep, don't count sheep, talk to the Shepherd. 

"God," said Helga softly. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't lived. I'm not even eighteen and I'm already diagnosed with a deadly disease. I could've done so much for this world, God. What have I done wrong, huh? What did I do to deserve this?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've been working so hard. I could've been so good, God – Please help me get through this. I can't afford to die," slowly tears flowed down her face and she cried herself to sleep. 

****

A/N: Don't forget to R/R! Thanks a bundle! 


	10. Once Upon A Dream

****

Chapter 10: Once Upon a Dream 

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much. 

**__**

JESS – aCk..Sorry, I didn't realize that. * blush* Oh well. I hope your friend is going to be okay. :-( I don't know where I got that quote from. I think from a website...

**__**

Baneet – Well, if you don't like the mushy parts...you aren't going to like much of this chapter 

Three months later, Helga's been through so much radiation appointments it's driven her crazy. 

The chemotherapy hurt her so badly sometimes she had to kick holes on the side of doors. 

"Helga, what do you think about the name Charles for a boy?" Olga asked, flipping through a book of baby names and their meanings. 

"How about no?" 

"How about Michelangelo?" 

"Nah," said Jonathan. "Don't like it." 

"Perhaps Jacob?" 

"Let's move on to girls' names, shall we?" Jonathan asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

"Um...let's see...Mary?" 

"No," said Jonathan and Helga together. 

"How about Juliet?" 

"Yeah – as if we're living in the 16th century," snorted Helga. "C'mon, Olga. Think of a good name." 

"I'm trying!" She sneered. She flipped more pages. "How about Doris?" 

Jonathan and Helga chuckled. "No way am I naming my child Doris," said Jonathan. 

"OUR child," corrected Olga. "Besides, I think it's a beautiful name." 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "You know what, why don't we hold off on the name calling. Let's make it, you know, spontaneous..." 

"Spontaneous? That's a wonderful idea, Jon-Jon! You're so witty!" Olga kissed Jonathan on the lips. 

Helga smiled. Now why can't everyone live happily like them? She got up and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly she froze at the door way to see Mariam and Big Bob sharing coffee – stealing a few kisses every now and then. Okay, everyone is happy in Helga's view. Helga let out a deep breath. "Yeah, well, I'm going to be going to the park, if you care," she said in a little voice. 

Quickly, she got Arnold's letterman jacket and walked out the door. The brisk air sent chills up her spine. She loved the cold breeze blowing on her face. It made her feel so free. 

The park was beautiful – full of flowers, full of life. Kids were playing in the sandbox, and playing baseball in the diamond. They were all so carefree. 

Nothing could worry them. 

Nothing. 

Helga twirled around and let herself fall on the soft grass and let her mind wander off. Suddenly a pebble hit her arm. She curiously got up, rubbing her arm and saw Arnold kicking the rocky soil of the path. As he walked he didn't look up once, but rubbed his nose occasionally. Helga kept her eye on him until he sat on the park bench. 

He buried his face in his hands. 

Helga got up and walked towards Arnold. Quietly, she sat down next to her beloved. "Hey Arnold," she said softly, putting a hand on his back. 

Arnold looked up. "Hi Helga," groaned Arnold. 

"Are you okay, Arnold?" Helga asked compassionately, rubbing his back. 

Arnold shook his head. "I thought I was over her. I was so confident I was – but I guess I'm not." There was pain in his voice. 

"Why not?" 

"Because today I saw her kissing Brainy. They were making-out! She never kissed me before! What makes him so different? I was better – wasn't I?" 

"Yes, Arnold. You were and you still are. You just gotta stop thinking about her. She's scum. You can't keep revolving your life around her. There are better things out there! And it sure as hell isn't her." 

Arnold drew in a deep breath. "You're right, Helga," he looked down at his feet shuffling in the dirt. "But maybe if I try to be like Brainy -,"

"Arnold!" said Helga in a sharp voice. 

"I'm just kidding!" He put up both his hands. 

He scanned her up and down. "I see you're finally wearing my varsity jacket?" 

"Yes, it seems to be so," blushed Helga, pulling the jacket closer together in the middle. 

"You look very nice in it." He leaned closer to her. "You also keep really nice care of it." 

"Only because it's very special to me," said Helga under her breath, also leaning in towards him. 

"Helga," began Arnold. 

"Yes, Arnold?" she replied cautiously. Her eyes widened and sparkled under the sun. 

"Thank you," he said slowly, touching his lips with hers. 

Helga didn't know what to do next. She did love the kiss. Until Arnold let her lips go. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to.." 

Helga couldn't help it. He was too cute, too innocent. She placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him to her. They indulged into each other's lips and sweetly embraced. 

"Oh Arnold," uttered Helga as she caught her breath, digging in for more. 

Arnold had his hands moving all around the back of her body and Helga's arms were still hooked around his neck. 

Thoughts flashed in her mind. _This is too good to be true,_ she thought. So she pulled away. "Sorry – I can't. I mean, I just -," 

"It's okay," sighed Arnold. "It was really good though." He smiled at Helga. 

Helga licked her lips briefly and smiled back. "Yes it was – and it's not like I wouldn't mind doing it again – but – you know, I um have to go," murmured Helga. She, of course, was very nervous. 

"Oh. Okay." Arnold said. He sounded very disappointed. "Want me to drive you home?" 

Helga smiled. _Say YES HELGA! YES!!!! _"Yeah, sure." 

Together, they walked to his car with their fingers interwinded together. Arnold dropped her home with a quick kiss on the lips. 

Helga floated into her room without a thought in her head and her mind at ease. 

~*~3 more months later~*~ 

"Helga..." said Dr. Michaels, as he folded his hands together on the chestnut table. "You've been on this for around eight months...and...it has shown promise for these situations...but..." 

"But it just didn't cut it for me?" Helga asked blankly. 

He shook his head and looked down. "No, I'm sorry – but your cancer is still at large. You know, you can go to these nice places in Texas, maybe even Switzerland.." 

Helga put up her hand. "No thanks. You know what, I think I'm going to stop the whole chemotherapy thing." 

"What?" 

"It's my body. It's my life. If I choose to destroy it then it's my choice. Obviously doing this treatment is getting no where. So why waste my parents's money on this?" Helga stated. 

Dr. Michaels slowly nodded. "I understand. I respect your decision."

"About how much longer do you think I can stay like this?" 

Dr. Michaels shrugged. "A month – maybe more...the max is probably three months." 

"Thanks..." 

***

"Good-bye stupid poems," sobbed Helga as she ripped pages out of her poem book. "All this time I thought I would be something. But NO!" She looked up at the ceiling, clenching the clods of paper in her hands. "I've been cursed." Angrily she pointed up. 

"WHY MAKE ME SO TALENTED? HUH? WHY WASTE YOUR ENERGY ON ME?" Her voice was shaky and she was just crying hard in between each word and every breath she took. 

"Why did you have to lead me on? I thought I could actually be something – someone. No. Now I'm going to be no one! Never amount to anything! I didn't even live my life yet! Why did you even waste your time creating me?"

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in, Baby Sister?" Olga asked.

Helga wiped her eyes and sniffed. She stopped her crying. "Yeah, the door's open." 

Olga's stomach was huge (being 8 months pregnant). "Jonathan and I were just wondering if you needed a ride anywhere before we go to the hospital." 

"Why are you guys going to the hospital?" 

"For our baby's check up, silly." 

"Have you decided on a name for...it...yet?" 

"If it's a boy, we'll name him either Chad or Marcus. If it's a girl, we'll name her either Margaret or Penelope!" Olga grinned. 

"Oh..." 

"Why? Don't you like the names?" Olga started to cry. "I've searched so long for these names! You can't just not like them can you?!" 

"No, no, Olga!" said Helga quickly. "I love the names. Really." 

Olga smiled. "So do you need us to take you anywhere?" 

"No, that's okay. I think I'm going to stay at home. But have fun." Winked Helga. 

"Bye!" 

"Bye...." Olga left the room. 

Helga sighed. The phone rang. "Hello?" She asked sadly. 

"Hey Helga, It's me, Arnold." 

"Oh. Hi Arnold." 

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for a movie or something? That is, if you're not doing anything today." This was one of the many times Arnold asked Helga out. Even though they were mutually friends – they still stole a few kisses every now and then like in When Harry Met Sally. 

"Oh, um. Sorry, but I can't. Because I'm sick. And I – yeah – I can't. Sorry," Helga lied. Yes, she did want to go out with him but she just wanted to feel sorry for herself. 

"Oh. Will you be okay?"   
"Yes. Of course. I'll be fine." 

"Okay...well...see you at school on Monday?" 

"Yup. Bye!" Helga hung up. Each minute she talked to him, she felt sorry for not telling him about her "condition". 

About five minutes later, the door bell rang. Helga ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was Arnold. "Hey, I thought you could use some company." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Can I come in?" 

"Um. Sure, yeah." Helga moved to the side, and let Arnold walk in. 

"You don't look very sick, Helga," said Arnold suspiciously. "Did you lie to me?" 

"No, I didn't lie to you. I am sick – you just can't tell," mumbled Helga. 

"Then what do you have? Have you got a fever?" He put his hand to her forehead. So loving, so care. Yet so annoying. 

"I'm fine, Arnold." Helga swiped his hand away from her head. "I'm just not up for going anywhere today." 

"Wow, you're really mad today, aren't you?" Arnold asked calmly. "How much longer do you plan on being like this?" He asked jokingly. 

"a couple of months," murmured Helga angrily. 

"What?" 

"A couple of months!" Said Helga distinctively. _I guess I should tell him now..._

"What do you mean, 'a couple of months'? Are you moving?" 

"No, Arnold...I – I'm...," she looked solemnly into his blue eyes. "I'm dying." She looked away and put a hand on her cheek. 

"You're dying?" Arnold asked in disbelief. _Say this is all a joke, Helga...oh please say it ain't so. _"How can you be dying?" 

"It's as plain as I said it. I've had cancer. For a long time – and this chemotherapy thing isn't working. So, you know, why hassle with it? I discontinued using it. So now, I'm estimated to live for a month or something." 

"Well, aren't there these special treatment facilities somewhere? That you can go to?" Arnold complained. 

"Yeah. But I don't want to." 

"So you just want to die?" 

"If I wasn't meant to die – the stupid chemotherapy would've worked by now." 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" 

"Because," 

"Because what?" Arnold interjected. 

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I thought this whole thing would go away and I wouldn't have to tell anyone – only Phoebe and my family knew..." 

"Wasn't I good enough to be told?" 

"Arnold. Really! Be sensible! I didn't want you to go through any confusion or pain...I didn't tell you because I cared too much about you." 

"You care? Ha." He scoffed. "If you cared you should've told me and let me help you!" 

"Look Arnold! It was hard to make that decision! What could you've done for me anyway? You would've treated me differently. What happened between us would've never happened. I only did what was best – I love you." 

Arnold was distressed. "You love me? You love me?! How could you say that Helga? This means nothing to me – nothing. You don't _love _me enough to tell me important things in your life. Here I am, thinking that you and I are the closest of friends. Thinking that we can tell each other ANYTHING! But I was wrong." 

"Arnold, please..." Helga said, beginning to cry. "Don't do this to me –," 

"Sorry, Helga. I can't stay." Arnold opened the door. "Good-bye," he said in a muffled voice. With those last words he walked out the door. 

Helga didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was fall to the ground and begin to cry her heart out. 

****

A/N: Thanks for getting this far in my story! There's just one last chapter left. Yup. Well - - - don't forget to read and review! THANK YOU! 


	11. I Never Want To Say Good-Bye

****

Chapter Eleven: I Never Want To Say Good-Bye 

****

A/N: Here's the last chapter of "Just One More Day". Have fun!!! 

Arnold ignored Helga for the following week. It tore her heart to see him walk by her locker and just pretend she was air. 

"Phebes – do you think I should give him back his jacket?" asked Helga sadly. 

"I don't know, Helga. It's your decision," Phoebe said. 

Helga drew in a deep and shaky breath and sighed. "Even though he won't talk to me – I guess I should give it back. I mean, what's the use of keeping it if he doesn't care?" 

"Oh Helga...he probably does care – maybe he's scared..." 

"No, Phoebe. I can't lower myself to think impossible things. That's the least of my worries." Helga took off Arnold's varsity jacket and walked over to him. He was standing next to Gerald – talking. Nothing seemed to be bothering him. Nothing. He didn't understand pain...so why did he have to get so mad at Helga? 

"Hey, Arnold," said Helga, tapping his shoulder. 

Arnold turned around. He glanced at her arm that held his jacket. "Yeah?" 

"Here." She pushed the jacket into his stomach. "You can have your dumb jacket back. I don't want it anymore," said Helga. 

"You...don't?" He asked Mindlessly. 

"I figure: why have it? It's nothing. Means nothing. Only because we mean nothing. At least I mean nothing to you." Helga dropped her head and walked away. 

Arnold's jaw dropped. _How could she give me back this jacket? I haven't realized how badly I've treated her until now...How could I've been so cruel? This angel has turned against me...She said she loved me. And now I don't know how she feels..._ "She gave it back to me," he said. 

Gerald shook his head. "Man, you'd better apologize or something. I hate seeing you guys like this." 

"I thought you didn't like us hanging around each other so much – and now you hate seeing us apart?" 

"Well, yeah." 

Arnold shoved his best friend. 

(two weeks later) 

"Oh, Jerry...go out with you? I don't know if I can," said Helga. 

"Please Helga?" He pleaded with his brown eyes weeping. 

"I -," began Helga, looking around to see Arnold staring from the other side of the hallway. He looked at her absent-mindedly. Helga stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Sure. I'd love to go out with you." 

"Great. Great. When?" 

"How about Saturday night?" Helga said in a louder voice. "Around six?" All she could do was glance at Arnold every now and then. Just to make sure she was clear on what was happening. 

"Great. I'll see you then," said Jerry happily. 

"Okay, bye.." She smiled and waved as he skipped away. 

"Why hello Arnold!" She said sinisterly. "Were you listening in on my conversation with Jerry?" 

Arnold walked over to her. "I never knew you were into dorks." 

"Better than being a care bear," she said sarcastically. 

"I am not a care bear!" stated Arnold, stomping his foot. 

"You care too much to even get your head straight – I think that's like a care bear." 

"No, no...At least there's something good about me. I ACTUALLY CARE! Unlike SOME PEOPLE who shall not be named..." 

"Excuuuussseee me," mocked Helga, putting out her hand. "You would think there would be room for a brain in that big head of yours to understand what I had to go through!" She walked away. 

"Just to let you know, I didn't care to know about your condition – I don't care about anything that has to do with you!" Arnold shouted. _I can't believe I said that,_ thought Arnold. _What is wrong with me? _

In class, Arnold and Helga couldn't communicate with each other without getting into an argument. Which was horrible because they were in the same group for a project. 

"Tell Helga to pass the glue," said Arnold to Phoebe. 

"Helga, could you please pass the glue?" Phoebe asked timidly. "To Arnold?" 

Helga threw the glue to Arnold. It splattered on his shirt. "Here you go, Arnold." 

Gerald had a concerned look on his face. So did Phoebe. 

Arnold looked down at his sticky shirt. "Gee, thanks, Helga," he said sarcastically. 

"You're welcome." She grinned. 

He glanced at her hat. "Helga, isn't it against school rules to wear a hat in class?" He reached over trying to snatch off her hat. 

Helga grabbed onto her hat. "I have my reasons, Arnoldo." She moved away from him. "Just back off." 

The bell rang. As everyone shuffled out of the classroom, Arnold took off her hat. Only to see clumps of her blonde hair had been missing. She was half bald. 

Helga gasped and took her hat back from Arnold's hand. His mouth was open. He couldn't believe he did that. She put her hat back on as tears streamed down her face. "Thanks, Arnold. You've done it this time – did you have to show everyone that I'm going bald?" She pushed him away from her and ran away. 

"Sorry," said Arnold under his breath. 

"Phebes, what am I going to wear for my date tonight?" Helga complained on the phone. "I have no hair – and quite frankly, I don't have a variety of hats to choose from." 

"I really don't know Helga," sighed Phoebe. 

"I might as well cancel the date. I don't like Jerry that much anyway. He's such a loser sometimes. Like Arnold," scowled Helga. 

"Surely you don't mean that." 

"Yes. Yes I do. I hate him." Helga covered her mouth. _Did I seriously say that I hate Arnold?_

"Oh...well, um. I'm sorry you feel that way Helga." 

Helga sighed. "Actually, I don't. I don't feel that way. It's just I'm not sure how I feel about Arnold now. He's been so mean – and black hearted. I don't think I even know him anymore. What happened to the old Arnold?" She sighed again. "Oh well...I'll be gone soon anyway. It doesn't really matter." 

"Please don't say that, Helga." Phoebe pleaded. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I have to go now. Maybe take a walk in the park." 

"Okay. Bye, Helga." They hung up. 

Helga picked up the phone and dialed Jerry's phone number. "Hi, Jerry? This is Helga." Pause. "Yeah. Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. Why? Because, something just...suddenly came up. I'm sorry. Thanks. See you at school, bye." 

"Hello?" Phoebe asked answering the phone.  
"Hi, Phoebe. It's Arnold." 

"Arnold? Hi. What's up?" Phoebe asked curiously. 

"Well, I have to confess something to you." 

"Okay..." 

"I am a complete and total jerk. I can't believe I did what I did today to Helga." 

"I can't believe it either – you know you really killed her." 

Arnold sighed deeply. "I know. Ugh. I guess I cared too much about her. I was scared. I still am." 

"Why don't you tell her?" 

"I can't. Whenever I'm around her, I don't know what to do. Or how to react. I'm either sad...mad or just confused." 

"You really should tell her how you feel. Let her know you're behind her all the way. She's feeling miserable and you know it." 

"You're right. I guess I should. I think I need some fresh air. Bye, Phoebe. And thanks." 

"You're welcome, Arnold." They hung up. 

"I'm going out for a walk in the park, Mom," said Helga, walking out the door. 

"Don't be out too long, Helga." 

The park was the same as usual, filled with kids playing baseball, couples walking hand in hand. Trees were filled with chirping birds. The fresh spring air made her appreciate life a little more. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about – death. 

Her hat covered most of her head. She wore a scarf and pink jacket. It was cold. But nice. 

Suddenly, to her surprise, she bumped into Arnold. 

"Oh. Arnold," she said quickly. "Sorry. I didn't see you." 

"It's alright." He paused. "Are you ready for your date?" He asked. 

Helga shook her head. "No, I canceled." 

"Why?" 

"I don't feel like it. When I die it'll be harder to tell him." She grinned and gave a restless chuckle. 

"Heh." Said Arnold under his breath. "Look, Helga. I'm sorry." 

Helga widened her eyes and looked deeply at Arnold. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shot those mean insults at you." 

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all me. I'm the problem – I didn't understand. It's only because I -," _ Say it Arnold, say you care about her. Say that you love her,_ he thought. "Because I was going through a bad time." _You idiot._

"Oh." She said disappointedly. "Well, that's okay. I mean, I can't expect the last months of my life to be la-dee-dah. Right?" 

"I guess." They began walking around the park. 

"Hey, Arnold. Do you remember when we had to take care of that egg? And lost it here?" She laughed. "We were so bad to each other then." 

"I guess we still kinda are. Aren't we?"

Helga nodded. "Remember the play? Romeo and Juliet?" She shook her head slowly. "It was so embarrassing." Her face buried beneath her hands. 

"Nah, it was alright. Even though I wasn't a really good actor. Mr. Simons didn't really want me to be in the play in the first place." 

"Hey, you still did well." 

Arnold grinned. "Thanks. You weren't too bad either." He laughed. "You were just always good at everything. So talented...and great in every way." He smiled at her. 

Helga looked away from him and bit her lip. There was an awkward silence. 

"Arnold, I'm sorry for all those times I was yelling bad things at you whenever we played baseball." 

"Don't think anything about it." 

"No, really. You are really good at it. But I made you feel like low-life probably." 

"You didn't. Trust me."

"Arnold," she began. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what now?" 

"For everything. For all those years I've treated you like crap. For all those tricks I played on you." 

"It's all right." 

"Say you forgive me..." 

"I forgive you." He said. "Why are you apologizing anyway?" 

"I want to clear my conscience before I'm gone." 

There was an awkward silence. "Helga?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you scared?" He asked. 

Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I duno. I guess my feelings are numb. I don't really know how to feel. Or what to feel. But –," she nodded. "No matter how hard I try, I'm still scared." 

Arnold looked at her. He admired how courageous she was. No matter what, she never caved in. She always had to show everyone she was strong. He loved that about her...in fact, he loves her. 

"I admire your strength, Helga. I really do." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Helga looked at him and smiled and put her hand on top of his as she stopped walking. "You're too sweet." Tears were rolling in her eyes. 

He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "Helga, I -," he started. Then noticed Helga groaning and clenching her stomach, slowly falling to the ground. "Helga?!" He asked nervously, holding her hand. He was on his knees as she curled up on the ground with her hand on her stomach; moaning in pain. 

"Arnold – I can't live like this any longer," she said, still not crying. 

"Helga, no...," urged Arnold. 

"Tell my mother I love her." She moaned. Tears slowly began dropping. 

Arnold felt like crying himself. "Please..." 

"I never told her that before – and tell my dad that I'm sorry I couldn't win as many trophies as Olga. Tell him I'm sorry for never spending any quality time with him. I do truly care. Bless Olga and her baby. Hug Jonathan for me. Hold the baby for me. Okay?" Her grip tightened on Arnold's hand. 

Arnold nodded. He didn't know what else to do. "Do you want me to go get some help?" 

"No. No Arnold. I don't want to spend anymore nights at the hospital." She gulped. "Oh God...Arnold. I'll miss you and Phebes and Gerald. Everyone at school..." 

"Don't talk that way, Helga. You're not going to die! Please, don't die...I – I love you Helga." He broke down crying. "I love you Helga G. Pataki...I always have." 

Helga closed her eyes and nodded slightly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I know," she said softly. Then her hand lost its grip on Arnold's. Her body went limp. 

Arnold put his hand on her wrist. No pulse. He looked up. "I always will, Helga. I always will." 

There was no hope for Helga. She was rushed to the hospital – the doctors couldn't help. It was too late. It was the way Helga wanted it. No more medical attention, no more nights at the hospital crying herself to sleep. Now she was at rest. 

Her funeral was lovely. Full of pink flowers and everything. Phoebe and Arnold said something individually to the crowd of friends and family. 

"...I'll never forget Helga's spirit. Personality...everything about her was special." Tears ran down Phoebe's face. "May you rest in peace, Helga." She cried, looking at the coffin that layed Helga's body. She went and sat down. Then Arnold went up to the podium and cleared his throat. 

"I loved her," said Arnold wearily. "I loved every moment I had with her. The only thing I regret from being with her is that I didn't tell her how I felt sooner." He lowered his head. "Helga was perfect in every way. If only I told her sooner – if only I wasn't such a jerk. Everything could've been different. Now all I can think is that it's my fault she passed away so soon." He drew in a deep breath. "I cared for her with all my heart. And she'll always be in my dreams. There will never be another Helga G. Pataki. Nor will anyone live up to her spirit or be better than her. As far as I'm concerned, she was, and still is, the best person who ever existed in this world." He bowed his head and walked back to his seat. 

Just before they were going to lower her six feet deep at the cemetery, everyone placed a flower on the cherry-brown coffin. 

"Oh Helga," sobbed Olga, placing the flower on her little sister's coffin. "I'll miss you, baby sister." She handed her newly born baby girl (named Helga) to Jonathan. She sniffed and looked at her sleeping baby. "Jonathan, I'm so sad," she sobbed. 

"It's okay, Darling," said Jonathan, stroking her hair. "It's okay." 

"Bob – Helga was the greatest, wasn't she?" Mariam cried. 

"Yeah. The girl was impossible, and was so much like me. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it. I treated her so badly when she was a kid." He shook his head and looked down. "God, I wish she was still here. Even though we didn't always get along, she never stopped making me smile more and more each day." 

Finally, Arnold walked up to her coffin. He didn't have a flower to give her. Instead, he took off his varsity jacket and blue cap and put them on top of the casket. "I'll never forget you," he whispered. 

**__**

~The End~

****

A/N: Yes, well...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ENDING! Thanks for your reviews, Everyone. I tried to make it as sad as possible. And not as confusing but...oh well. Sorry if some conversations confused you. But thanks for your support! 


End file.
